


Keeping Promises

by Balisong24



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other, Past Character Death, Promises, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balisong24/pseuds/Balisong24
Summary: Kimberly has a goal, something to focus on beyond all the grief and pain of the last few days swirling inside her.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Keeping Promises

Kimberly clutched the worn-out wallet and keys, staring between them and the door before her. All confidence of this being an easy task slipping away as the memories flooded back into her mind of the man this place belonged to.  
  
_Rory Peters_...  
  
Firm hands placed on her shoulders brought her back from the visceral image of Rory's trisected body, grounding her down that these events of being on Death's list were in the past now.  
  
"We don't have to do this, Kimberly." Thomas offered, trying to give her a way out from this.  
  
"No...No, I want to. I just...didn't think I'd have to actually do this."  
  
When Rory had asked her to rid his home of drugs, porno, and whatever else could break his mom's heart should he die, Kimberly didn't think she would have to face the reality of it. They were supposed to survive; to beat Death's Design!  
  
Kimberly looked over to Thomas, the only other survivor of the ordeal and he offered a small smile back to her, being a reminder not all had been lost. He gave a nod of encouragement as she unfurled her hands around the keys, noting how the ridges left imprints into her palm from the worried grip on them.   
  
She began trying out different keys to find the one belonging to the door. After a few duds one finally clicked, a cold acceptance settled into both of their chests. The door opened up to a sight both had somewhat expected. Rory's home had many stereotypical designs they had pictured of the stoner upon meeting him and learning of his addictions.   
  
Rock posters sat clustered in one corner's wall, looming above an empty guitar stand once occupied by a guitar they both assumed he had sold at some point for drug money. A large dirty ashtray sat on a coffee table in front of a well-worn couch with a dozen or so empty beer bottles surrounding it and a half-empty bag of coke sitting on top of it. Kimberly took an initiative and began picking some of them up and making way to the adjacent kitchen to throw them out.  
  
"I'll go grab the garbage bags out of the car, I think we're gonna need them." Thomas commented, having hoped this job wasn't going to be too much. He was already going to have a hard time pulling strings to get any drugs found destroyed already.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." Kimberly agreed, eyeing the nearly full garbage can.  
  
With their joint efforts, the living room and kitchen were cleaned up relatively easily of any garbage. Thomas took the duty of tracking down any drugs, as an ex-officer he was quite familiar with spots one might hide them in. As Kimberly made her way to the more intimate rooms of the house, the nagging guilt returned threatening to make her collapse.  
  
She could see it clearly, the life once in this place. Rory's life story all told within the subtle scratches on the wall paint, the trash, drugs, the tossed around clothes, or disheveled bedding. Even the air held a scent of him that Kimberly had learned over the days the group had been together.  
  
Someone had lived here, breathed here and all that was left were echoes of him now. No, they weren't all good echoes, but they would change that, Kimberly swore to herself. She'd make sure people remembered a good man.   
  
A man who had tried to keep Eugene from taking his life, who offered the shirt off his back to support the wounded man's head, who moments before his death with teary eyes and quivering voice thought only of his loved ones and what they would think of him in the end, begging her to make sure it was something good.  
  
A promise was a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the hospital showdown and long before the barbeque where Kimberly learns Rory saved Brian. (Which is why it is not listed in the list of Rory's good deeds)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
